You Always Be Mine Lee Sungmin!
by astia morichan
Summary: Ketika Kyuhyun mengetahui soal pernikahan Sungmin. ketika Sungmin ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyuhyun tentang masalah yang Ia hadapi. Fanfic ini adalah harapan saya untuk hubungan KyuMin kedepannya Yaoi KyuMin DLDR


Title: You Always Be Mine Lee Sungmin!

Rate: T +

Genre: Romance

Disclamair: KyuMin Belong each other and fict is mine

**Warning: YAOI, DLDR, TYPO,, ETC**

Summary: _Ketika Kyuhyun mengetahui soal pernikahan Sungmin. ketika Sungmin ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyuhyun tentang masalah yang Ia hadapi. | Fanfic ini adalah harapan saya untuk hubungan KyuMin kedepannya| _

a/n: _**G**_**ue galau gara-gara Sungmin. jujur fict ini hanya harapan gue tentang hubbungan KyuMin ke depannya.**

Flame? Boleh kok sayang ^^

Happy Reading

**EnJOY**^^

.

.

.

**Braakkk**

Namja berparas tampan itu kini tengah melemparkan semua barang yang ada di dalam bernuansa soft pink. Kamar yang tadinya terlihat rapi kini sudah seperti kapal pecah.

"Sialan kau Sungmin!" Namja itu- Cho Kyuhyun bergeram marah.

**Brakkk**

Kyuhyun melemparkan sebuah foto dirinya dengan seorang namja cantik itu – Lee Sungmin. Sehingga frame itu hancur. Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat kacau saat ini. Namja tampan itu benar-benar berantakan.

**Tokk-Tokk**

"Kyuhyun-ah, gwaenchana? Bukalah" Suara ketukan pintu dan suara pelan seorang namja mengintrupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun.

"Bukalah Cho! Aku tau perasaanmu sekarang!"

**Brakk**

Kyuhyun melemparkan sebuah frame ke arah pintu.

"Bisakah kalian diam? Aku hanya butuh sendiri sekarang" Teriak Kyuhun dari dalam. Membuat Donghae dan Ryeowook yang sejak tadi membujuk Kyuhyun kini menghela nafas dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar_ 'KyuMin'_

Tapi sebelum Donghae dan Ryeowook menjauh, kedua namja ini menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sosok yang sudah lama tidak kembali ke dalam dorm, dan membuat Kyuhyun kacau sekarang karena apa yang Ia lakukan.

Kedua namja itu terdiam. Tidak menyapa Sungmin sama sekali. Bahkan tidak mengucapakan _'selamat atas pernikahanmu Sungmin-ah_'Sungguh Donghae dan Ryeowook sama sekali tidak tau apa yang sedang di pikirkan namja manis ini. Sungmin sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan semua masalah yang menimpanya

"Tidakkah kalian akan menyapaku?" Suara merdu seorang Lee Sungmin memecahkan keheningan.

"Hyung, temuilah Kyuhyun dia sudah lama di dalam kamar dan tidak makan sama sekali" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Ryeowook langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang Kyuhyun. Jujur saja, Ia sangat khawatir terhadap magnae itu. Semua member tahu bahwa Cho Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Lee Sungmin. Tapi kejadiaan ini, tentu saja membuat magnae tampan itu terpuruk.

"Arraseo" Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar nya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kunci yang memang hanya dia dan Kyuhyun yang mempunyai kunci kamar itu.

**Ceklekk**

Pintu itu terbuka. Mata foxy itu membulat kaget ketika melihat seorang yang sangat Ia cintai hancur seperti sekarang. Sungguh, Sungmin membenci dirinya sendiri yang harus melakukan semua ini. Demi Tuhan! Ia tak ingin melakukan apa yang agency sialan itu inginkan!

Perlahan Sungmin mulai melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Kyuhyun. merasa ada yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap tajam Sungmin seakan mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Sungguh Sungmin tak suka jika melihat Kyuhyun yang marah seperti ini!

"K-Kyuhyun-ahh" Panggil Sungmin hati-hati. Hingga membuat Kyuhyun langsung berdiri, dan degan gerakan cepat namja tampan itu kini mengurung Sungmin dengan lengannya. Merapatkan badan Sungmin ke dinding, dan menghimpitnya sampai jarak mereka benar-benar dekat.

"Sialan kau Lee Sungmin! Apa maksudmu dengan mengumumkan pernikahanmu, hah? Apa kah aku tidak cukup untuk mu? Demi Tuhan Lee Sungmin! Kau bisa membunuhku perlahan jika seperti ini! Inikah alasan mu tak pernah pulang ke dorm? Demi yeoja sialan itu?" Teriak Kyuhyun parau di hadapan Sungmin. Sungguh, Sungmin tak tega jika harus melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini. Sungmin hanya bisa bungkam. Jujur, ingin rasanya menjelaskan semuanya kepada Kyuhyun. tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang tengah emosi seperti sekarang.

"Apa kau benar-benar menghamili bitch itu? Demi Tuhan Lee Sungmin! Apa yang kurang dariku? Apa aku kurang memuaskan mu di ranjang, hah? Jawab aku Sungmin-ah!" Kyuhyun mencengkram erat dagu Sungmin. Sehingga maniks foxy itu menatap matanya.

"Mianhae, Kyuhyun-ah. Mianhae. Hikss.. K-Kyuhyun-ahh..." Kini Sungmin terisak pelan. Bahunya bergetar hebat.

"Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku, Ming? Apa cintaku masih kurang untukmu? Tidakkah kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan? Kini semua orang menghujatmu karena menikahi yeoja sialan itu. Demi apapun, ketika kau mengucapkan berpacaran dengannya dan dengan alasan yang kau berikan padaku. Aku bisa mengerti Ming. Tapi kenapa sekarang harus seperti ini? Apa karna Youngmin? Aku akan membunuhnya jika orang itu memaksamu berbuat seperti ini. Tidakkah kau tau betapa aku mencintaimu Cho Sungmin? apa kau tetap akan memilih bitch itu dari pada aku? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang melembut. Sarat akan ketulusan, berharap Sungmin mengerti akan perasaannya. Kini Kyuhyun menyentuhkan keningnya pada Sungmin. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Deru nafas hangat Sungmin menerpa wajah Kyuhyun, dan aroma vanilla yang Kyuhyun sukai tercium.

"I Love You Cho Sungmin"

**Cupp**

Ciuman itu lembut, sarat akan ketulusan di sana. Kecupan yang Kyuhyun berikan pada bibir Sungmin benar-benar membuatnya lupa segalanya. Entah dapat dorongan darimana, Sungmin mulai melumat pelan bibir tebal Kyuhyun. menghisapnya tak sabaran dan mendorongkan lidahnya untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun dan membuai lidah Kyuhyun untuk bermain di gua hangatnya. Sungmin mendominasi permainan lidah mereka, seakan mengeluarkan semua perasaannya pada ciuman panas itu. Berharap Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang tengah menimpanya. Lidah Kyuhyun yang basah membelai dan menginvasi gigi putih Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin mengerang tertahan karenanya. Sungguh ciuman Kyuhyun benar-benar memabukan! Jika saja Kyuhyun tak merangkul pingganya, Ia pasti sudah jatuh akibat ciuman panas ini.

"hah.. hahh" Sungmin melepaskan ciumannya setelah namja manis ini merasa kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Kini hanya benang saliva yang menyatukan mereka.

"Ceritakan semuanya padaku Ming. Kau tak dapat membohongiku. Sesuatu terjadi padamu. Dan aku akan melindungi kapan pun" Ucap Kyuhyun pelan sambil menggendong Sungmin ke ranjang mereka.

Kyuhyun duduk di ranjangnya dan mendudukan Sungmin di pangkuanya. Memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Menciumi tengkuk Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Kim Youngmin, dia menyuruhku melakukan semua ini untuk menggantikan ganti rugi akibat saham SM yang turun drastis akibat keluarnya Jessica dan Luhan. Di tambah dengan rumor yang beredar bahwa Lay, Tao, Sehun dan Kai akan keluar dari agency. Karena itu untuk mengalihakn perhatian publik pada mereka, mereka menyuruhku memposting pengumuman pernikahanku dengan Saeun Desember nanti"

"Lalu apa kau mencintai Saeun karena itu kau tinggal dengannya sejak Februari dan meningalkanku? Dan soal Foto Prawedd mu. Apa maksud semua itu Ming?"

"Kau tahu? Aku hanya mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ah" Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan kini Ia menatap mata obsidian milik Kyuhyun yang selalu bisa menghipnotisnya.

**Cupp**

Sungmin mengecup pelan bibir Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak pernah pulang ke dorm karena aku tinggal di rumah Eomma, Kyu. Bukan dengan Saeun. Dan soal foto PraWedd itu tentu saja tidak. Mungkin para ELF salah mengira. Aku dan Saeun memang pernah pergi bersama untuk mengantar Nunanya yang akan menikah Agustus kemarin"

"Apa kau benar-benar menghamilinya?"

"hahaha, Kyuhyun-ah. Apa kau percaya tentang rumor itu? Haha" Sungmin tertawa lepas mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. menghamili Saeun? Yang benar saja, Ia hanya bisa tegang jika bersama Kyuhyun. Bukan dengan seorang yeoja.

**Cupp**

Tawa Sungmin terhenti ketika merasakan bibir Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya. Hanya kecupan singkat, setelah itu Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan mematikannya.

"Aku serius Ming. Tidak ada yang lucu "

"Arraseo" Sungmin mulai mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "Tentu saja aku tak mungkin menghamilinya, Kyu"

"Dan apa kau tetap akan menikah?"

"Apa kau menginginkanku menikah dengan yeoja itu Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Apa kau tetap akan menikahinya?"

"Ya, Youngmin menyuruhku untuk menikahinya. Untuk menaikan saham"

"Apa kau tidak akan memilihku dan memilih yeoja itu?

"Aku memilihmu Kyuhyun-ah"

" Kalau begitu, Apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu ?"

"Tentu saja kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Kau sudah tahu apa jawabanku Kyu"

"Kau menolakku?"

"Ya! Pabbo, tentu saja aku menerimamu. Tapi SM tak akan mengizinkannya Kyu"

"kalau begitu, mari kita pergi. Tinggalkan SM, dan kita menikah" Kyuhyun kembali menyatukan keningnya dengan Sungmin. menatap Sungmin penuh harap.

"Baiklah, kita tinggalkan kabur dari sini dan kembali bulan Januari untuk melanjutkan World Tour. Aku yakin semua member setuju dengan keputusan kita"

"Tentu saja, Kita menikah Desember di Amerika"

**Cuppp**

Ucapan itu di akhiri oleh ciuman Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Ciuman penuh cinta, yang akan membuat mereka terikat oleh benang merah selamanya.

FIN ^^

Review?

Hahah,gue beneran berharap ini bakal terjadi. Mari kita berdoa semua pernikahan baby Ming batal, dan Ming jadi nikah sama Kyu.

Please untuk para Joyers jangan tinggalin KyuMin. Gue mohon sama kalian semua. Kita di sini gak tau apa-apa tentang aslinya masalah yang di hadapin Sungmin. jadi Pleasee dont judge Ming!

Jika kalian nyerah untuk menjadi Joyers tak apa. Asalkan kalian tetap dukung SUJU termasuk KYUMIN.

Disini Gue masih berharap dengan peluang kegagalan pernikahan Ming. Karena tanpa KyuMIn gue gak akan mungkin bisa berimajinasi ria dan menulis ff. Jujur gue sedih para author favorit gue kaya rainy eon dsb nyerah sama Kyumin. Jujur gue sedih. Gue juga kecewa sebenernya sama keputusan Ming,. Tapi apa mau dikata? Gue Cuma bisa nunggu sebuah PELUANG terjadi.

Gue udah lama di kelilingi para **YAO**I. Temen gue itu YAOI semua. Jdi gue tau dan cukup yakin kalau MING itu memang YAOI. Karena itu gue gak percaya MING umumin pernikahannya. Ada yang setuju sama gue? Apalagi rumor Ming hamilin Saeun. Please thinking dua kali guys tentang itu.

Last. Gue mohon jangan sampe tinggalin KYUMIN! Stay JOYERS! LONG LIVE KYUMIN!

Astia Morichan^^


End file.
